User talk:Untameable!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jeff the Killer page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 14:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Comments on Jeff the Killer I have recently deleted all of your comments on Jeff the Killer as they were considered spam or otherwise disruptive. If you must comment, please limit yourself to one comment. Thanks. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 15:01, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Stop posting disruptive comments If you do not want comments constantly flooding your inbox, go to , under the "Email" tab, and deselect everything you do not want sent to you. Please just do not post disruptive comments again. Thanks, LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 23:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Please Stop Can you please stop posting immature/homophobic/rude/whatever comments on the Jeff the Killer pasta? They're annoying and spam. I even noticed here on your page that an admin posted that they deleted all of your comments before for being disruptive spam, and they even asked you to stop. There isn't a reason for you to be rude on others comments because they have a different opinion or because of their sexuality. Disagreeing with someone does not mean you should be rude and/or respond to them immaturely. And I seen this: ok ur annoying and really?'' THAT ''size comment!? omg now that i think about it this is aculy ''REALLY REALISTIC ''well thats my opinion...well if ur gonna post hate comments''' DONT POST COMMENTS AT ALL! go''' just go if u dont like one creepy pasta thats it..... Posted by you (which you edited). Can you take your own advice here? If you're going to post a comment to tell people they're annoying because of their opinion and how long their comment is, just don't post it at all. It's just rude and uncalled for, and there is absolutely no reason for you to do so. Is your comment about how annoying/long/whatever their comment is REALLY necessary? Is it really necessary to post that someone is wrong because of how their sexual orientation? Or to tell someone they're annoying simply because they explained in a long comment why they do or do not like a certain Pasta (Which is critique, by the way. It helps writers improve their work by knowing what things people do and do not like about theirs and others stories.)? Please think before you post. --420Fox (talk) 03:55, September 17, 2013 (UTC) That, and the fact that you have contributed nothing of value to this site since you came on, instead choosing to be a nuisance in the comments section of one pasta. I blocked you before for refusing to comply with my warnings to stop just that; if you don't stop now, your editing privileges may be revoked permanently. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 04:05, September 17, 2013 (UTC)